


Handprints / Отпечатки

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джерард был маленьким, у него была своя система. Его мама поведала ему о ней, и это помогало справляться с возможными опасностями. И эта система действительно была очень простой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints / Отпечатки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3032492.

Когда Джерард был маленьким, у него была своя система. Его мама поведала ему о ней, и это помогало справляться с возможными опасностями. И эта система действительно была очень простой.

Джерард любит рисовать, и, даже будучи младенцем, он всегда засовывал свои пальцы в тюбики с красками. Он также обнаружил, что ему сложно заводить друзей, и, если это всё-таки у него получалось, он осознавал, что ему бывает действительно сложно выражать то, что он чувствует. Поэтому Донна, его суперкреативная мама, коей она всегда и являлась, рассказала маленькому Джерарду о том, как он может давать близким людям знать о своих эмоциях.

Красный отпечаток был для друзей. Если Джерард доверял кому-либо достаточно сильно, он дарил этому человеку красный отпечаток, потому что красный означал для него веселье. Синие отпечатки были для второстепенных членов семьи — море тоже было синим, но так как Джерарду не доводилось видеть его часто, так же как и тётушек, дядюшек и двоюродных братьев, он выбрал для них именно этот цвет.

Жёлтые отпечатки были _особенными_. Они использовались непосредственно для главных и самых близких членов семьи — его мамы, папы, Майки и его бабули. Люди, которые любили его больше всего и которых Джерард любил больше всех. Главные дарители жизни. Он выбрал жёлтый, потому что солнце было жёлтым, а оно давало жизнь всем растениям и существам в этом мире — и это была единственная причина, по которой был выбран именно этот цвет.

Система была простой, и с её помощью Джерард начал чувствовать себя лучше. Ему нравилось дарить людям разноцветные отпечатки, и некоторые из них его семья заключала в рамочки и развешивала по стенам в коридорах и гостиной. Джерарду нравилось смотреть на них. 

Тем не менее, когда он вырос, отпечатки перестали значить для него так же много, как раньше, и это натолкнуло Джерарда на мысль, что он больше не нуждается в них.

— Или, возможно, ты просто ещё не встретил того, кто заслужил бы один? — спросил его Майки как-то ночью. Тогда Джерард лишь пожал плечами и, сутулясь, побрёл к дивану.

Независимо от того, использовал ли он свою систему дальше или нет, взросление далось Джерарду нелегко. Издевательства в школе были безжалостными, а химический дисбаланс в его мозгу не помогал ему справляться с дальнейшими сложностями. Он был уже на втором году обучения в колледже, когда ему наконец-то удалось сделать каминг-аут перед всей семьёй (хотя Майки утверждает, что он всегда знал об этом. «Ты же _творческий человек_ , да ещё и студент», — сказал он и закатил глаза).

И вот так Джерард встретил Фрэнка.

В классе Джерарда была арт-выставка, и Фрэнк работал на этом мероприятии. Сам Джерард лишь тихо сидел в углу, который был по соседству с другой выставкой, где работал Фрэнк, когда невысокий татуированный парень просто появился перед ним со стаканчиком кофе из Старбакса в руке.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Выглядишь более нервным, чем остальные.  
Джерард уставился на него, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце.   
— Да?  
Фрэнк рассмеялся и протянул ему стаканчик.   
— Ага. И если быть честным, у тебя такой вид, словно кто-то напугал тебя до усрачки.  
Джерард окинул взглядом стаканчик, после чего всё же взял его.  
— У меня такое впечатление, что ты действительно нуждаешься в нём, — сказал Фрэнк, подмигивая ему, после чего отошёл к шведскому столу. Из его заднего кармана свисала связка ключей (на которую Джерард конечно же не смотрел), и маленький Имперский штурмовик[1] то и дело подпрыгивал на ней.

Это стало любовью в тот же день и в тот же час.

А теперь они встречаются уже восемь месяцев, и всё постепенно становится куда более значительным: просто прошлой ночью Фрэнк сказал одну вещь, которая мгновенно заставила вернуться Джерарда в свои шесть лет.

У них был секс, что само по себе является одним из самых любимых времяпрепровождений Джерарда с Фрэнком, и в какой-то момент Фрэнк сказал слово на букву «л». Джерард растерялся; он совершенно не знал, что ему делать, а потому просто _остановился_ , обескураженный и незнающий, как ему продолжать. 

Это была очень, очень неловкая ночь, признал Джерард про себя позднее. В итоге они закончили её просмотром DVD, после чего свернулись калачиками каждый на своей стороне кровати. 

Фрэнк не говорил и слова о произошедшем в течение всего следующего дня, и это заставляет Джерарда серьёзно беспокоиться. Он не знает, что ему делать, так как слово на букву «л» является тем, что он никогда никому не говорил раньше. Он никогда не был влюблён в кого-либо, и поэтому просто не испытывал потребности использовать его. Да, Джерард более чем уверен, что влюблён во Фрэнка (потому что, серьёзно, он не видит никаких других объяснений тому светлому чувству, которое он испытывает в грудной клетке каждый раз, когда Фрэнк находится рядом с ним), но сам Джерард при этом банально не знает, как рассказать об этом своему парню.

Сегодня они оба находятся в доме мамы Джерарда, так как пришли на званый ужин, и Фрэнк едва ли вообще говорит что-то, буквально застопоривая вежливый и скромный разговор, когда кто-то из членов семьи Уэй спрашивает его о чём-то. И Джерард чувствует себя дерьмовее некуда.

Когда они всё же доходят до главной темы, Фрэнк наконец-то начинает говорить:  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, указывая пальцем на след от маленькой ладошки, вставленный в рамку и висящий на стене гостиной. Он давно выцвел от солнца, и жёлтый цвет уже не такой яркий.  
— О, это Джерарда, — отвечает Донна, и она действительно встаёт из-за стола, чтобы подойти к своему старшему сыну и потискать его за щёки. — Жёлтый был для семьи, верно? Для людей, которых ты любил?

Джерард вновь пожимает плечами и кивает, низко опуская голову. Больше всего ему не хочется говорить об этой идиотской системе отпечатков в данный момент.

— Семьи? — переспрашивает Фрэнк и смотрит в сторону Джерарда  
— Именно. Красный цвет был для друзей, синий для двоюродных братьев, а жёлтый — для семьи, — вставляет Майки и морщит лицо, когда Джерард со всей силы бьёт его ногой под столом. Он корчит ему рожицу в ответ, но Джерард занят усердным разглядыванием морковки в своей тарелке.  
— Джерард не особо любит делиться своими чувствами, — продолжает Донна, и тот наконец-то поднимает голову, окидывая её сердитым взглядом. — И мы придумали это для него. Он дарил свои отпечатки тем, о ком действительно заботился.

Фрэнк с Джерардом смотрят друг на друга, и последний делает извиняющееся лицо, потому что, чёрт побери, он буквально ненавидит свою семью прямо сейчас. Но Фрэнк не смеётся и даже не издевается над ним – вместо этого он улыбается.

— Это весьма мило, — заключает он, и это первый раз за весь день, когда он выглядит расслабленно и непринуждённо.

Остаток ужина проходит как по маслу, и вскоре Фрэнк утаскивает Джерарда в подвал, его старую спальню, после чего прижимает к двери и запускает руку в его тесные джинсы.

***

Джерард сутуло сидит около дивана, когда Фрэнк всё же пробуждается на следующий день. Только-только миновал полдень, и теперь им не нужно спешить вернуться в город на оставшиеся часы, откуда Джерард сделал вывод, что он сможет позволить себе поздно лечь спать.

Фрэнк появляется в дверях гостиной в тот момент, когда Донна возвращается с кухни, пытаясь найти свой кошелёк.   
— Я собираюсь в магазин, хочу сделать кое-какие по... — она обрывает собственную же фразу, когда смотрит на Фрэнка. А он всего лишь стоит перед ней в пижамных штанах, которые ему велики, и в одной из старых футболок Джерарда с Misfits. Видя на себе озадаченный взгляд Донны, ему становится неловко. — Скоро вернусь, — в итоге говорит она и треплет Джерарда по волосам, проходя мимо него. Женщина подходит вплотную к Фрэнку и целует его в правую щёку, после чего берёт ключи из блюда[2] в коридоре и буквально улетает из квартиры.

Фрэнк поворачивается к Джерарду с недоумённым лицом, и тот лишь улыбается и пожимает плечами, а затем возвращается к просмотру Скуби-Ду. Фрэнк смотрит в его сторону последующие несколько секунд, машет рукой в воздухе и в итоге направляется в ванную комнату.

Он не уделяет особое внимание своему внешнему виду пока занимается обычными гигиеническими процедурами, но когда начинает мыть руки, что-то в отражении заставляет его заинтересоваться. Фрэнк выпрямляется и поворачивается к зеркалу левой стороной лица.

Прямо там, на его левой щеке, появился жёлтый отпечаток. Он сухой и шелушащийся, и крошечные жёлтые крапинки осели в его волосах, но цвет столь же ясный, как и день – яркий и выразительный.

Фрэнк улыбается и пробегается пальцами по краске. Он быстро моет руки и чистит свои зубы, после чего немедленно возвращается в гостиную. Не оставляя Джерарду никакого права выбора, он моментально забирается к нему на колени и прижимается своими губами к его.

Джерард тоже улыбается и оборачивает руки вокруг талии Фрэнка. Зачастую искусство может быть намного эффективнее любых слов, и всё, что вам нужно, чтобы показать любимому человеку, насколько сильно вы его любите, – это жёлтый отпечаток.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Имперские штурмовики - вымышленные персонажи «Звёздных войн», элитные воины Галактической Империи.  
> [2] - блюдо - ребят, у вас дома кто-нибудь хранит ключи на/в блюде, что стоит где-нибудь на тумбочке в коридоре или прихожей? Дайте мне знать, если это так, а то мне аж интересно стало.


End file.
